


Ephemera 1

by PR Zed (przed)



Series: Ephemera [1]
Category: lotr - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-06
Updated: 2004-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir travels with a hope to save his city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemera 1

The crisp crack of the banner makes Boromir look up from his brother's concerned eyes to see the White Tree, symbol of Gondor's heritage, buffeted by the unruly air.

It seems he has always been thus, poised between family and duty. And yet he does not grudge his position.

Gondor's fall draws ever nearer and he will do what he must to preserve his people's way of life, to preserve his brother's very being, even embark on this mad quest for Imladris.

Clutching the hope that he will see his city and brother again, he sets off on his search.


End file.
